Old Ending, New Beginning
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Nobody could believe it. The barrier had broken, the way out of the underground was no longer sealed. Some just stared at the incoming sunlight, others rushed home to pack. Some took the first steps forward into the light.


**I found Undertale a few months ago and I fell in love with it. From the interesting characters to the fun storytelling to the brilliant way showing how your actions effect the next, it's just a wonderful game. I even love the fandom, what with it's sleuth of fanart, fanfiction, and the AU's. I want to show my appreciation of the game, so I decided to write this. This is shot in the Pacifist Ending.**

 **I own nothing. Undertale and all it's characters and content belong to Toby Fox. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Frisk watched as eyes widened in amazement as sunlight shone through the broken barrier. For some of them they gazed upon it like an old friend that had been away for so many years. For others, this was the first time they had ever seen it and the stared at it with amazement and wonder. They knew once they had seen it come streaming through the darkness of Mount Ebott that all the years they spent holding on the the slight glimmer of hope they had that they would be delivered had all been worth it in the end.

Some stood still, staring transfixed at the beautiful event finally coming to past. Some began celebrating to their freedom returned to them. Others rushed into their homes and began packing their belongings, ready to escape from this underground prison now that it could no longer hold them in any longer.

A few had already made their way out of the mountain. Their king was already there, along with the royal scientist, the captain of the now-disbanded royal guard, and a few others. And of course the human, Frisk, of whom they had already met up with in some way or another.

There they saw it, for the first time ever or in years. A bright, blazing white ball in the sky, just beginning to dip over the horizon. After a quick explanation of what the 'sun', 'sky', 'clouds', and 'sunset' were, they now could truly enjoy the beauty while full understanding what it was.

The sky, as they were told, was usually a light sapphire blue, like the echo flower's glow. Here now, the sky was split into an almost fantastical array of yellows, golds, and light oranges. The big, fluffy, white things floating in the air, known as clouds, became illuminated by the sun's ray and reflected them off, making them appear to glow.

Not only were there things in the sky that were breathtaking, but also the landscape below was stunning. Another mountain lay in the distance and surrounding the area around it was vast forests as far as the eye could see. Even a large castle stood majestically and strong above all else, just in view.

Sight aside, their others senses were tingling with excitement, yet were somehow calmed and relaxed from being out here. The air was so fresh and felt cool and sweet with each breath. The sunlight was warm as it fell upon their skin. It soothed, yet invigorated them at the same time.

Eventually the some of the rest of the monsters began to come out and together they watched the sun dip below the horizon, slowly putting the world into the tranquility of night.

Then they saw it.

The closest thing most of them had ever seen to a star was the glittering white gemstones on the top of the cavern ceilings. Even now the shining, polished jewels could not compare to the heaven of diamonds up above. Some twinkled, others just glowed, others were just faint dots in the lighter part of the deep velvet night that Frisk explained was what humans called "The Milky Way'. While some kept asking questions to Frisk about what things were up here on the surface, others just remained quiet and still as they looked out onto the above world.

They had heard from some that Frisk told the sun would come up again in a couple hours and chase away the darkness at a time referred to as 'dawn', 'sunrise', and 'morning'.

Some had left their things by the exit and went back into their homes for possibly the last night they would ever spend there.

Some took out their camping gear and decided to spend their first night of freedom under the stars.

Others chose to stay awake for awhile long and wait for the sun come up and greet them with the dawn.

The dawn of a new era. An age of peace. The beginning of a bright new future.

* * *

 **If you recognized that the last few lines came from Asgore, good for you, you're quite observant. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story. I really like watching the pacifist ending over and over and enjoying how it all comes together in the end. It's a really beautiful scene, one I felt deserved a short story around it.**

 **Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Once again, thanks for reading. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
